


Guardian

by TerraYoung



Series: Thoughts of a Librarian [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn's thoughts after finding out that Eve's supposed to be his new Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

                    Guardian?

                    _Pfft!_ You don’t need a Guardian. It’s been, what, ten years? since you last had one and you’ve managed to survive just fine on your own. (Though scars left from bullet wounds, a crazed assassin nearly slicing your arm open, and that time you broke your leg so badly the bone poked through your skin – those might beg to differ if they could speak. Luckily they can’t.)

                    Anyway, you don’t need someone hovering over your shoulder like a second shadow. They’d just get in the way as you navigate booby traps and deadly puzzles. Plus it would get annoying having to spend nearly every hour of every day with one person – you don’t know much about Eve at this point, but you’re pretty sure she’d get on your nerves really quickly.

                    You _do_ have to give her credit for not giving up, though. She keeps following you despite your refusal to make any sense, your (admittedly pitiful) attempt to run away, and you slamming glass-paneled doors in her face. Okay, it was more closing firmly because those doors are absolutely impossible to slam, but the point still stands. No matter what you throw at her, Eve just _refuses_ to give up.

                    Though you still don’t want or need a Guardian, you also reluctantly admit to yourself that she’d be good at it. Guardians have to brave – considering her job, check; determined – check; unfazable – other than a few wide-eyed stares, check again. Eve’s also smart enough to ask the right questions, and it’s actually kind of nice to have someone new to bounce ideas off of.

                    But not so nice that you’re considering letting her be your Guardian, oh no. (A voice that sounds oddly like Judson says that since the Library chose her, “letting her” become your Guardian isn’t up to you. That voice is quickly silenced.)

                    It doesn’t matter that Eve would make a good Guardian, or that you’ve actually been a bit lonely only having a sword, a dead man, and your sort-of boss for company, or that you wouldn’t have minded getting to know Eve under different circumstances because she’s kind of pretty when she’s puzzled, or –

                    Wait, _what_?

                    You shove your last thought aside – there’s no point in getting attached to someone who would eventually just break your trust or your heart one way or another – and try to get back to your original point, which is: 

                    None of the aforementioned items matter because you don’t need or want a Guardian, and you’ve been _just fine_ on your own. (And now your mother is glaring disapprovingly inside your head. What is _with_ all these dead people commenting on your life recently? It’s really getting annoying.)

                    Anyway, Eve insists on going with you to find the nearest potential Librarian. Since arguing with her is clearly not working, you decide to try a different approach. Let her come with, see what this life is like. You bet it won’t even take a day before Eve – metaphorically or literally – throws her hands up and heads back to her normal life.

                    Since the universe seems to love screwing you over, you should’ve known how well _that’d_ go. But you’re stubborn and in denial, so you don’t see it until it’s too late.

                    Eve Baird is your new Guardian, and there’s nothing you can do to change it.


End file.
